For her Protection
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: A Daphne/Tracy break-up story, Enjoy! T because there's a bit of swearing in it


**For Love From a Muggle's The Break-up letter challange  
>I dont own harry Potter <strong>

Dear Tracy,

I don't think you will be expecting this, but I didn't really expect to be writing it either. But I guess the time has come to write it and it must be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but I have to let you know now, that I mean every word that I say in this letter.

You've changed Trace, and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you know very well what I'm talking about. It was all fine, back when you were quiet and shy and never really stood up for yourself. Why on earth did you have to say 'people shouldn't be dying, for a stupid, noseless, freak,' even I thought you were smarter than that Trace, for Merlin's sake how thick can you get! I knew you were on Potter's side, but Draco didn't, we were in the middle of the common room, it just doesn't make any sense to say it there. I could have accepted you for being on Potter's side, I did accept you for being on Potter's side. But now you've put me in danger, our Fathers are Deatheaters Trace, and I don't want the same fate as my mother by going out with someone who supports Potter. You're just not worth it, this is war and it's everyone for themselves.

Anyway, you seem to have eyes for the Potter boy anyway, I've seen the way you look at him, and it's the same way you use to look at me. Don't deny it, I know it's true and so do you.

I figured it was better to do this way, by letter, we can avoid each other from now on, I think that would be the best thing we could do.

No love what so ever,

Daphne

Tears streamed from Daphne's eyes as she wrote the letter, this is the last thing she wanted to write, she's take a history of magic N.E.W.T over this torment, but she had to do it. Her father had wrote to her, telling her to end any ties to Tracy, if she didn't he threatened Tracy's life and Daphne couldn't have that, it just something that she couldn't have happen.

"Come on Daphne, pull yourself together!" she wiped her face to get rid of the tears. She took in one breath and folded the letter, so she wouldn't have to see the twisted, tormenting, words that were on the parchment.

"Daphne, what are you talking about," there was a moment of fear; she thought Tracy was behind her. But no she turned around to see herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Nothing to do with you, you little snitch, you told!" Daphne yelled at him, before she stormed out of the common room to look for Tracy.

After looking all around the castle she found her leaning against a tree in front of the black lake, it was the middle of winter so she had on her Slytherin scarf and some earmuffs on as well. Daphne noticed that it was the tree they had had their first kiss under, back in fourth year, two years ago, she also noticed her head was in a book.

The scene made Daphne smile, 'don't do this to yourself, just give her the letter and go' she thought to herself. In the end she just levitated the letter over to Tracy and made it land in her book. Once the task was done she turned and ran into the castle.

"What was that about?"

"Draco, really, you followed me here?" she shouted at him, she tried to control the tears running down her face, not that it did her much good.

"Why the tears?"

"Draco, just piss off!" she snapped, "you have no idea what the fuck I had to do, because you couldn't keep your stupid little mouth shut!" she tried to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Your dad threatened her, didn't he?" she just nodded, "you broke up with her, to protect her, didn't you?" she nodded again, she was still trying to stop the tears falling. He pulled her into a hug, however unexpected it was Daphne didn't care; she completely broke down in his arms.

* * *

><p>Tracy looked at the letter that had just landed on her book; she expected it to be another hatful note about her sexuality. She got them a lot. Daphne never seemed to have that problem, it was probably because Tracy was shy, and it made her an easy target because she never stood up for herself. She placed her book mark in her tattered copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard, before opening the letter.<p>

She was shocked at what she read; never in this world did she think Daphne would break up with her.

She didn't realise she had been crying until someone came up to her and said, "Hey, Daphne, why the tears?"

"I'm Tracy not Daphne you idiot!" she yelled looking up to find none other than Harry Freaking Potter stood in front of her.

"I know Trace, I was only joking."

"Well, it wasn't funny."

"So what happened?" he asked her, she just passed him the letter. He sat beside her and put his arm around her. She leant against him, grateful for the comfort.

Then something she never expected to happen to happen happened, Harry Potter pulled her face towards his and kissed her, at first she kissed back, then she realised what she was doing, she didn't like Potter, she loved Daphne. She pushed him away, "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed, "You stay the hell away from me Harry Potter!" she snatched up her book off of the ground and ran away from him.

* * *

><p>From that moment on there were two girls in the castle with broken hearts. The soul mates had been separated, and both hoped that one day they could maybe be reunited once more.<p> 


End file.
